


This Is Our Family

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky and Patrick spend their first Christmas together as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciaimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ciaimpala).



  
**Christmas Eve, 2011**   


  
Elizabeth drops off Cam and Jake at five. Emma arrives an hour later. Robin has dressed her in holiday plaid and red velvet. She looks like a beautiful Christmas cupcake. The boys run to the door to greet her. Patrick hears Lucky laugh, feels his lover behind him, putting his arms around him. He leans back.

Robin smiles, still a little forced. Obviously, this is another thing that will take some getting used to. Patrick swallows back the old familiar guilt.

“What are you doing this evening?” he asks, trying not to shove back against Lucky too hard. He doesn’t want to push him away, too.

“I’m just going over to Jason’s tonight,” she says. “We’ll have a nice, quiet night in, and then tomorrow when I pick up Emma we’ll go to Uncle Mac’s, of course.”

“Of course.”

She gives him a list of things Emma must do before bed, as ifs he’s never left her with him before. Patrick and Lucky reassure her, and finally, she makes her excuses, leaves. Patrick turns around, Emma in his arms. She reaches out for Lucky immediately.

“Luffy! Luffy!” She tumbles over to Lucky, who starts tickling her and kissing her as she giggles.

“Who wants to watch Rudolph?” Lucky asks.

Three childish voices harmonize: “Me! Me! Me!”

“I love Rudolph!” Patrick says with a big smile. “You’re perfect,” he mouths at Lucky. It’s not time for presents yet, but Patrick feels like he’s already received more than he could ever ask for. This is our family, he thinks.


End file.
